The stereoscopic display has become a major trend in the display field. The phenomenon of the stereoscopic display is generated from a parallax. More specifically, a left-eye image and a right-eye image are send into a viewer's left eye and right eye respectively, wherein the left-eye image and the right-eye image are a pair of stereoscopic images with parallax.
A naked eye stereoscopic display device is one of stereoscopic display devices and becomes more and more popular in the stereoscopic display field.
At present, there are mainly three ways to achieve the naked eye stereoscopic display such as lenticular lens stereoscopic display, a parallax barrier stereoscopic display and a holographic stereoscopic display.
Here, the parallax barrier stereoscopic display technology is further classified into a physical parallax barrier stereoscopic display technology and a liquid crystal parallax barrier stereoscopic display technology. A physical parallax barrier is a solid state unit, and after assembled to a liquid crystal display panel, only three-dimensional images can be displayed. Therefore there is a disadvantage that two-dimensional planar images can not be displayed. A liquid crystal parallax barrier can perform switching between a two-dimensional planar image and a three-dimensional image. FIG. 1 shows a cross-sectional view of a current liquid crystal parallax barrier stereoscopic display device, which includes a liquid crystal display device (LCD) 10, a backlight unit 11, a liquid crystal parallax barrier 12. The liquid crystal display device 10 includes a display panel 101, a second polarizer 102 and a third polarizer 103. The liquid crystal parallax barrier 12 includes a first substrate 121 and a second substrate 122 disposed opposite to each other, and a liquid crystal layer 120 disposed between the two substrates; a second electrode 127 and a second alignment film 131 are disposed on the second substrate 122, and a first electrode 126 and a first alignment film 130 are disposed on the first substrate 121. In addition, a first polarizer 132 is further disposed at a light-emitting side of the liquid crystal parallax barrier 12. However, the liquid crystal parallax barrier shown in FIG. 1 is only applicable to a display device with a polarized emitting light. Therefore, the liquid crystal parallax barrier shown in FIG. 1 can not be applied to an organic light emitting display (OLED), a plasma display panel (PDP) and a field emission display (FED). Furthermore, the polarizer disposed at the light-emitting side of the liquid crystal parallax barrier shown in FIG. 1 may cause the light loss.